Day 8: Why I Love You
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: Liverpool is attending England's party and gaets a surprise from her crush Romano. OCXRomano dont like dont read! Rated T for Romano's sexiness X3


all I have to say is Im still taking requests.

Liverpool and London belong to AngelHaylee and Dublin belongs to victoriaXakatsuki both are their deviantart usernames

* * *

Liverpool groaned as her sister London tightened the corset around her chest.

"How can women breathe in thi-AH!"

London pulled the strings tightly making her yelp. When she finished tying the corset she walked into her closet and searched for an outfit for her younger sister. Liverpool turned around to look at her sister in the closet.

"Why do I have to look formal for this party? It's for Halloween!"

England was hosting a party at his home and invited everyone; even the flirtatious France. Her sister scoffed as she rifled through the clothes.

"It is still a party and I want you to look nice."

Liverpool gulped and tried to sneak away; she knew if London wanted her to look nice it meant one thing.

She would have to wear a dress.

"Where do you think your going young lady?"

Liverpool turned around and wanted to die.

London was holding up a light pink dress with white lace on the bottom, pink gloves and a pink ribbon choker was included. Liverpool glared at the dress.

"There is no way I'm wearing that!"

London glared at the girl.

"You either go in this dress or you go in you underwear and corset."

Liverpool smirked.

"Fine I-"

"And if I remember correctly; Romano is going to be there."

Liverpool blushed; she has had a crush on the Italian since Italy introduced them once. There was no way she was going to let him see her in her underwear. She sighed and gave up.

"Fine"

~~~At the Party~~~

"I feel ridiculous"

Liverpool sat on one of England's couches watching as the party goes on. Laughing lightly when she sees Switzerland handcuffing him to one of Ireland's sisters, Dublin I think her name was. Liverpool looked at the rest of the partygoers; America was dressed as rock star, France was a waiter, she thought he was a waiter since he was carrying a tray with wine and she blushed as she laid eyes on Romano who was trying to shut Spain up.

Romano was dressed as cop, a very sexy cop. Romano wasn't wearing a shirt and his costume consisted of a leather cop hat, baggy jeans, a fake gun and holster and finally a whip. She unconsciously smoothed out her dress and sat up straight when she saw him walk over to the couch and sit next to her.

"Damn does that idiot Spain ever shut up?"

Liverpool laughed.

"I don't think so. He probably would die if he did."

Romano looked at her and smiled.

"Nice dress"

Liverpool groaned and tugged at the choker.

"I didnt want to wear this! London made me!"

Romano just chuckled.

"I didn't even want to come to this party. I just wanted to stay home so I didn't have to see that idiotic German with Italy."

Liverpool's smile faltered.

"Oh, really?"

Romano nodded and leaned back into the couch.

"I only came because I knew that a certain person was coming."

Liverpool looked away.

"Oh."

She sighed sadly; of course he had his eye on someone. It was probably one of the prettier girls like Hungary or Belarus. Romano looked at her and slowly placed an arm behind her.

"Yeah, she's a smart girl who is sweet but tough."

Definitely sounds like Hungary.

"Wow."

Romano scooted closer to her while she was still looking down at her hands

"Yeah, but I found out something interesting about her."

Liverpool sighed and tried not to cry not knowing Romano was leaning close to her.

"And what is that?"

Romano raised a hand and lifted her chin, making her face him; a small tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Romano leaned forward and kissed the tear away.

"She has a unique obsession for fish and rakes."

Liverpool's eyes widened as Romano gently pressed his lips to hers. She slowly closed her eyes as Romano wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Romano what are you doi-oof!"

Spain ran over to Romano who was still kissing Liverpool and was promptly smacked by Liverpool who opened one of her eyes when she heard him coming. Romano broke the kiss and looked over at the unconscious Spaniard. He smirked at her and kissed her again, taking off his hat and placing it on her head purposely brushing the curl on the left side of her head.

"And that's another reason why I love you."

Liverpool blushed and stuck her tongue out at him, reaching out and giving his curl a small tug making him blush.


End file.
